ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ratatoskr
Simply as a warning, unlike other NMs for the Magian Trials up to this point, this NM is particularly elusive. I have managed to spawn all the previous NMs within 5-20 minutes over their minimum respawn time, but this one especially has taken several hours per pop to appear. I personally suspect that killing non-PHs in the widescan group greatly lowers the chance of the NM appearing, but this is just speculation on my part. Be ready to park your butt in Fort Karugo-Narugo (S). :\ --Eremes 11:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The 3 Vorpal Bunnies are placeholders, I was wide scanning and killed the supposed PH first and killed the other two after and it spawned from the other 2 bunnies. Kill all 3 bunnies to make Ratatoskr, the 2 to the south are still not PHs.--Traer 22:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that this NM spawns as early as 90 minutes from its last time of death? In my experience, it appears to spawn quite frequently at approximately 3 hours. --Eremes 15:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why people keep putting a minute # on when lottery spawn NMs pop. It could take 9 hours, it could take 90 minutes, there is no respawn time. Some NMs have a minimum respawn time but they are not by any means ever forced to spawn. Maletarugilgamesh 17:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :*Because the minimum respawn timer is relevant information to include on the NM's page. You start killing placeholders once the NM's window is open, not at any time, since there is a period after the NM dies where its chance to spawn is 0. I have yet to see a lottery spawn NM that does not have a minimum respawn timer. What is not relevant is its "maximum respawn timer," since there is no cap on how long it takes for a lotto NM to repop. --Eremes 18:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Poped after 8H10 today >< --Haltar 20:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Definitely not 90-120mins. This NM has taken more than 120mins several times while I was camping it. -Serafyn Ragnarok 1/26/2011 1) Only one rabbit is the PH, not all 3 unlike Traer said. PH ID : 28. Confirmed. 2) Popped 109min after being killed. Seems like a 90min lottery too. People need to calm down and remember that a lottery NM can take a lot of time to pop. 90min is the minimum. Waiting for 9hrs doesnt mean anything. Except hard luck. --MercureGilgamesh 21:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Confirming Taer: killed all 3 rabbits, 1 after the other, Ratatoskr popped from either 1st or 2nd or 3rd in any order. PH is indeed ID28, but for those only using scan, don't rely on it, since PH can "move" on either of the 3 north rabbits (South 2 rabbits are never holding ID28). This PH has a very similar behvior as Jailer Temperance PH. Masamunai 13:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Something is very weird about this NM. By killing first rabbit in the group of three we didn't pop Ratatoskr for 5 hours and more. We tried to reset the group by killing all three several times. After an hour more Ratatoskr popped. 14 minutes later the alleged placeholder popped in 2nd place in the group of three. Strange, or what do you think? Second turn we first tried to kill 2nd placeholder, but ended up killing all of them every 5 minutes. Ratatoskr was kinder this time and popped after 40 minutes. After Ratatoskr's death the third rabbit popped before 10 minutes had passed. (Have screendumps if anyone's interested - though how I will add that here is a mystery to me). So far my thoughts are: PH can switch places in the first group. After Ratatoskr's death the PH can pop before 14 minutes. --Flippjenny (talk) 19:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 14min repop of ph after nm kill is not true, removing from main page. i got there, there were no one in zone, went and kill the top 1 of the set of 3, 5min later, nm pop, killed, 5 minute later, ph pop again, 3 rabbits in set of 3, amd the set of 2 intacted. Been here with two Japanese players for the last 3 hours, killing only the first bunny on the list and had no pop. When one of the other players left I killed all three bunnies and after doing this 4 times the NM popped. I can't see the ID of the PH so I can't confirm if the PH popped on 1st, 2nd or 3rd position in the list. I can confirm however, that killing all three bunnies does not delay the NM pop. And at lvl 99 these can be one-shot. I'd rather kill all three bunnies every five minutes than expect the PH not to change position in the list. - Vilkacis@Carbuncle, May 15 2013 Camping Continued: Continued the above strategy of killing all the bunnies but killing them in the order they were in widescan, killing the first one, then immediately tracking the second one before the first one (already dead) would disappear off the list, and finally the third one. I wasn't looking at the screen when the NM popped, but there were two bunnies on at the time. I claimed the NM and looked at widescan: the NM was the second on the list. Waited for the third bunny to pop and the NM was now the third on the list. When I killed the NM another bunny linked, so I kill it too. Left only one bunny alive. When another bunny popped (the second one) I marked it on widescan and waited for the third and last one, which according to the 15 minute PH pop theory should be the PH. Well, the third bunny popped 10 minutes after ToD of the NM and this third bunny was the last on the widescan list. One thing I can conclude from this: the PH respawned 10 minutes after the NM was killed. And curious enough, this bunny, supposedly the PH, was number 3 on the list. It really is possible that the PH changes position on the list. Again, I recommend that you kill all three bunnies. They can be one-shot, so it's not time consuming at all. And if the PH tends to change position, at least this way you ensure that you are actually killing, regardless of which bunny is the PH. Vilkacis@Carbuncle --Bruno Pascoal (talk) 15:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Final bit of info regarding PH changing positions: the PH that was 3rd on the list, I removed tracking from widescan and tracked again... he was now number 1 on the list.